User talk:Ausir
Welcome Hello Ausir, and welcome to the Cobalt Wiki! Thanks for your contribution to the User:Ausir page. Here are several pages that can help you with where to begin: * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * - If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[Forum:Index|'Forums']] - The forums are used for a number of things, from proposing policy changes to in-game help. *[[Cobalt Wiki:Community Portal|'Community Portal']] - The community portal serves a number of purposes. It lists Cobalt Wiki's policies, suggestions on ways to further contribute to the wiki, as well as a number of helpful links. * - A list of Cobalt Wiki's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having troubles, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always sign in before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' - When leaving a message on someone's talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~). This is so the person knows who to reply to. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. And again, welcome to Cobalt Wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gracey91 (Talk) 21:27, 7 January 2012 War Drums well i reviewed the site, first thing that i want to comment on is this tag line on the site. "Cobalt content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Mojang AB or its licensors. All rights reserved. This site is a part of Curse, Inc. and is not affiliated with Mojang AB." I have one of the developers on skype ill talk with him later. Also this is an official cobalt wiki. How you would like to interpret that term is up to you. i dont think the developers are against any wiki. also you got hired by curse? interesting. I seem to recall you working for wikia at one point. They seem to like pouching and interfering with peoples wikis to try and gain power and rankings on google. be warned i dont play nice. they have hacked wikis of mine in the past. tried to buy off admins to trash the wiki, and pretty much everything that is shady that could be done to ruin a wiki. None of that will fly here. If you want to beat the wiki i created you will have to beat it legit. I wont take money or any other form of bribe, i fight endlessly against men who have lost their integrity. also i am not taking you lightly i know who you are, and i still won't accept any underhanded tactics.HeroGaming 23:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) The grudge is not personal and to your concern about being the official wiki... like i said i will speak with the game dev later today when he is on. hes in a different timeone so i have to wait till he is on. if you arent affliated with mojang than claiming offical wiki because they linked you as one of the wikis people can access hardly makes you the official wiki. bottom line is you are not affilliated with mojang. you are curse and you have a wiki that happened to be linked. this doesnt make your wiki the offical wiki when you arent affiliated with the company, it just means they linked you as a recourse. So again i will talk with the game dev when he is on skype.HeroGaming 00:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : I just stumbled over this and felt I had to say something. Just in case ANY of your comments have anything to do with wowwiki (which was wikia and then curse). I was an admin of wowwiki from when it was fairly unknown and not part of wikia. And then it went wikia and all was good for a long time. But then came the social-ization of wikia and we went looking for a new home. Any home. Curse was poked and they offered us a home for free and nearly all major contributors moved to the new site, which ended up being a "copy" rather than a "move" because wikia wouldn't release the wowwiki.com domain. So when you are talking about "pouching and power rankings" I go a bit... "huh"? And that's about it from what I have to contribute to the discussion.--Mikk (T) 12:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC)